Waiting Forevermore
by Tifa-Shan
Summary: This reflects on how Garnet felt waiting for Zidane near the end of the game. A short story, but it's nice. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX or anything related.  
  
~* Waiting Forevermore *~  
  
"I'll never forgot you, and I'll wait for you until the day of your return."  
  
That was her promise, a promise the new beloved queen of Alexandria would live up to. Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII waited within her castle until her dear Zidane would come back. Every morning was another one, and when the young girl opened her eyes, she always wondered if today was the day.  
  
It had been months since that battle with Necron, and she and the rest of Gaia was safe once more. Alexandria had been restored to its former self, as had every other town, the world at peace. All was tranquil.  
  
The brunette haired queen stood outside a balcony of the Alexandrian castle, a lovely white dress on her ivory toned body. Her once short hair cut by the blade of Zidane's dagger had grown out again, not cut since, and her lovely eyes gazed out into the open blue skies, airships passing far overhead occasionally. Every one reminded her of that blonde haired theif....no...hero.  
  
She would sing to herself in a melancholy tone, watching pure white doves fly about the castle and perch before her. The young summoner would look at them with utmost interest until her bodyguard and general of the Alexandrian army would come to see her.  
  
"Your Majesty." Beatrix would salute to her, smiling at the queen. "Is there anyway I could assist you this morning?"  
  
"No, Beatrix..." Garnet would sigh, turning to her. "I'm okay..."  
  
"Garnet.." Beatrix said so sadly. She knew as well as Steiner that every day was a disappointment when he hadn't returned. It was as though she held her breath every second of the day, just for him. And what's more, though Garnet refused to think about it, no one even knew if he was alive anymore.  
  
"How's Steiner?" The queen asked, walking inside the castle, the sound of her sandals clicking against the floor echoing through the halls.  
  
"He's fine, Your Majesty." The general informed, looking at her with her one rose colored eye, the other long since covered by a metallic eye patch.  
  
"He still hasn't come...has he?" Garnet would continue to ask hopelessly, as she walked on still through the glossy marble floors of the castle, followed by Beatrix.  
  
"I'm afraid not..." She would sigh, the two making their way to her room after a long pause of silence.  
  
Garnet opened her door, walking inside the room slowly, making her way to the white canopy bed and sitting down on it, yet another stressed sigh escaping from her. "Beatrix...I miss him. Every day my heart aches..."  
  
"I understand, Your Majesty." She would listen wholeheartedly, but Garnet would just shake her head.  
  
"No...you have Steiner now..." Garnet persisted, looking down at the floor. "I want to see him again, Beatrix. Just once..."  
  
"Maybe he'll come back...he's been through a lot, hasn't he?" The general said optimistically. "Don't say it's over until you know for sure..."  
  
"...Thank you, Beatrix..."  
  
~  
  
The night was long and calm, but it was not filled with peace. None of them had been for a long time. The castle was darkened now, except for some dimmed lights for the guards. High above in the castle, Garnet laid in her bed with the soft white sheets pulled around her.  
  
Her window was open as a cold, refreshing breeze blew in, keeping her cool under the warm blankets. Every night she would fall into a light slumber, but even the silence would wake her as her mind worried the most then, the queen all to herself. Her patience was everlasting, but her worries were only getting worse and her hope diminishing.  
  
Laying in her bed, her eyes wide open, she blinked looking out the window. "Zidane..." She whispered so lowly. "Please come back..." And then the queen's eyes would tear up.  
  
For so many months now, she had hidden the most painful of her hurt from everyone, but at night she often cried all to herself. Sometimes she would get herself so worked up, she'd swear she would get an airship that morning to find him, but when the sun would rise, she would realize then what a silly idea it was.  
  
But tonight, her heart was so fragile, like that of cracked glass. One wrong touch, and it would shatter, that was if it hadn't already.  
  
"Zidane..." She would sob. His influence had been great on her. The bandit had taught her everything she knew now, her once naive ways mostly gone thanks to him, but what's more, he had taught her how to love. Or rather he let her have that experience. And now he was gone, the summoner waiting on him still, wondering often now if it was for nothing. But nothing could be a waste for the one she loved, could it?  
  
And so the crystal tears that poured out of her eyes would temporarily stain her pillow until she would cry herself into a tired sleep, only to wake once more to repeat the previous day again.  
  
Was all hope really lost?  
  
~  
  
"Steiner!" Beatrix called, running towards him just outside the castle. The Pluto knight outfitted in his rusty silver armor turned to look at his love and fellow Holy knight.  
  
"Yes, Beatrix?" He asked in complete confusion as to what it was that the general knew. "Is something the matter? The queen is all right, isn't she?"  
  
"Everything is okay Steiner. You are aware of what day approaches, aren't you?" Beatrix questioned him, studying him with her one eye carefully.  
  
"Hmm....why, it's Garnet's seventeenth birthday, is it not?" He asked back thoughtfully.  
  
"Indeed....but it seems Tantalus has made a request to perform again this year. I suppose it's for old times sake." Beatrix smiled, looking at Steiner happily with the great news. "I think Garnet will be pleased....she mourns Zidane so much, maybe it will help her to see some of his close friends."  
  
"Hmm...." The Pluto knight thought, holding one of his gloved hands up to his chin. "I hope. It hurts me to see the queen in such a distressed state. It's shocking though to think almost a year has passed...how time flies!" He commented.  
  
"Yes....it was only a year ago we were rivals, competing for the upper hand under Brahne." The Holy knight smiled faintly, looking down at the brick below them. "Time really does change everything, doesn't it Steiner?"  
  
"I believe we've all been changed in its course."  
  
~  
  
The doves sang happily just outside her window, as Garnet would listen carefully to them. Only slightly disappointed, she knew this day was to be just like any other. After a year of unimaginable adventures, her birthday once again came, only she was queen this time, not a runaway princess.  
  
"I can't believe I'm seventeen..." She said to herself, smiling a bittersweet smile. "But I'm all alone now...." Garnet mourned, the smile easily turning to that frown she always seemed to constantly wear. Tears faintly stung the back of her eyes now, her heart weak. 'I cannot just let myself dwell....' She would tell herself, but her heart just couldn't understand her mind.  
  
"Garnet!" Beatrix sang out happily from outside her door. "We have but a few hours!"  
  
"Yes, I know." Garnet called back, walking quickly to her door to let the general in. "..Oh, Beatrix...I don't know if I can go on like this.....I've waited for so long it seems."  
  
"Your Majesty, I have some news I think will please you." She told her quickly before she could allow the queen to become depressed.  
  
"..You do?!" Her eyes lit up, hands coming together hopefully. "Oh, please let it be Zidane!"  
  
"Your Majesty....." Beatrix shook her head slowly. "...I wanted to inform you that Tantalus has come to perform again this year."  
  
"Oh..." Garnet tried her best to hide her disappointment. "..I almost forgot about them." She weakly smiled, turning her back to Beatrix, trying to hide the tears that were building up behind her eyes. "It will be nice to see them again."  
  
"But maybe they will know something." The Holy knight persisted once more. "We can at least see...."  
  
The queen just nodded slowly, not saying a thing for fear of her voice cracking. Secretly, she decided not to think of the idea only to become further disappointed. She walked off to her window to look at the doves outside.  
  
"The play begins in only two hours. I'll come back soon to help you get ready." Beatrix saluted once more then left the queen to herself.  
  
"...Zidane..." She whispered lowly.  
  
~  
  
The room was loud just like last year, people cheering, waiting for the famous play 'I Want To Be Your Canary' to be performed by the Tantalus troupe. Nobles from the dark city of Treno sat in the seats closest to the stage and others who were lucky enough to gain tickets sat in the seats much farther back. On the rooftops and all around sat those who were unable to 'legally' see the play, but being the joyous night it was, security let them pass much more easily just this once.  
  
Garnet, dressed in a splendid ivory dress with green trimmings on it, sat high above in the throne on the balcony, Steiner and Beatrix positioned behind her. Both knights smiled, proud of their new queen and both excited to see the play once more.  
  
Though Steiner might not admit it openly, he personally wouldn't mind seeing those 'thieves' he used to always condemn for a change. Beatrix, on the other hand, was focusing on her memories, but pleased of the present as well. Last year had been hectic for her, with Queen Brahne acting peculiar and the then Princess Garnet running away. However, it was undeniable that Garnet, despite her excitement for the play, still wore a frown underneath her smile, and it bothered her two guards to no end, as she was more than just queen to them. She was like a daughter.  
  
"My queen, is all well?" Steiner would ask in concern for her. "The shows starts soon, I hear it should be even better than last year."  
  
"Steiner.." Garnet giggled softly, sitting in the throne still, hands folded in her lap. "I hope so....maybe this year we won't have to ad-lib."  
  
"Hmm....well....." Steiner smirked somewhat, a bit dumbfounded. "I suppose you're right." He agreed with a quick nod. Beatrix, on the other side of the throne, crossed her arms smiling.  
  
"Steiner.." She shook her head, flipping back with one of her hands some of her light chestnut colored hair, curled at the ends. "It looks like it is beginning."  
  
Before them unfolded bright lights and lively music, the start of the great show that lies ahead. The audience continued to cheer excitedly, and up above them, the two knights and the queen watched with anxious eyes.  
  
The play was just as she remembered it, and seeing her old friends performing brought comfort to the young queen's heart. Marcus, Blank, Cinna...even Baku and Ruby. They were all there....almost all of them. But Zidane..well, he was gone. But just seeing them..it was better than nothing to her. She smiled, as hours seemed to have passed, Garnet taking in every line of the play, every action, every scene, just everything.  
  
However, the show was coming to an end after what seemed like hours later. Everyone was watching, and whether they had seen the play before or not mattered none, as they awaited the next scene with held breaths. But one of the scenes seemed much different, a new actor coming onto the stage. The audience found this odd, but watched regardless, waiting to see the outcome. But Garnet blinked twice at this, for she knew the play by heart. Why had a new actor come onto the stage?  
  
"Beatrix!" She whispered back at the general behind her. "Who is that?"  
  
Beatrix just looked back to her, then nodded at the stage, silently telling her to just keep watching. Garnet looked at her questioningly, but turned back around slowly to watch on with excited eyes.  
  
And within just minutes, a dream had come true. It was like Heaven, and Garnet couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her on the stage, smiling up to her, just her, was Zidane. He had been previously dressed in an old robe, but had shed it from him, standing there just as she had remembered him.  
  
"Zidane!" She gasped, standing up, bringing her hands up to her mouth in astonishment. "It's him!" Turning around, she looked to Beatrix and Steiner, who nodded back to her, opening the doors to the throne before her. She smiled to them both, before taking off running down the stairs into the large crowd below.  
  
"It's you....you came back for me!" She called out, running through the audience, pushing whoever out of the way, she didn't care. But on her way to him, she dropped the necklace which held her pendant. It shined under the light above, as she reluctantly turned around looking at it. She went to grab it, but looking over her shoulder she still saw Zidane. And she couldn't keep him waiting, so she forgot the pendant, still running through the crowd happily.  
  
"Zidane!!" She called, running up the stage and hugging close to him as soon as she reached him. "I missed you so!" Garnet laughed, as they looked at each other happily. Then they both laughed, as Garnet playfully hit him, but more than anything, she was relieved, and of course, happy. At last she was with the one she loved.  
  
"Zidane..." She looked to him, ignoring the audience which seemed so distant now.  
  
"What is it? Did you think I forgot you?" He teased her, smiling.  
  
"Never leave me again." She asked of him, hugging close.  
  
"I came back to you....you knew I was going to!" Zidane just laughed, hugging her back. He turned his gaze out into the audience. Garnet, following his gaze, saw all of their old comrades sitting their clapping.  
  
"They all came.." She smiled, excitedly turning to Zidane. "Eiko, Freya, Amarant.....everyone!"  
  
"Yeah! Everyone's okay now, we're all happy." He reassured her.  
  
"Yes...everything is fine..." She spoke, happy at last, peace finally filling her heart.  
  
'Zidane..' She thought to herself fondly.  
  
Everything was okay at last, finally, after such a long wait.  
  
Garnet Til Alexandros was reunited with her love at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was my first FFIX fic. Just a short story, but I think it's okay. Thanks to everyone for reading and please R/R, okay? ^^;  
  
Tifa~Shan 


End file.
